Kid's Sick Day
by Bridge7112
Summary: When Liz wakes up to find Kid has a fever it's up to her and Patty to make sure he gets better! Rated T just in case.
1. Kid's Sick?

I do not own Soul Eater

It was a usual morning in Kid's house. Liz woke up, and groaned, of course they had to go to school today, not that she minded, since they were partners of the Grim Reaper's son they never really had to pay attention and they usually ditched class. She turned to her sister Patty and gave her a tiny nudge, which made her sister blink her eyes confusion, and finally recognition making them light up.

"Morning sis!"

She jumped out of bed in her giraffe pajamas. Liz laughed, the pajamas she wore were bright blue pajamas, Kid had bought them for them as a present, of course as soon as he had made sure they were symmetrical. Patty went to go wake up Kid while Liz took a quick shower, just to get her hair manageable. While she was brushing her hair she expected Kid to scream "PATTY STOP JUMPING ON ME DO I LOOK LIKE A TRAMPOLINE TO YOU?" but it never came. In fact while she was getting dressed Patty came back in the room.

"Kid said he's not going to school today."

"Why on earth not?" asked Liz.

"I don't know, he pulled the covers over his head and started moaning."

Liz thought to herself, Kid never did that, he always looked forward to school. Once Patty had gotten in the shower she herself made her way to the young reaper's room. She opened the door, and he was curled in bed, with ever window shutter closed.

"Come on sleepy head wakey wakey."

She opened the blinds causing Kid to moan as the sunlight flowed through. She went and sat on the bed, "Look, if you wanted to play hookie you should've told us last night, I wouldn't have set my alarm." she said jokingly, when Kid didn't answer she grew annoyed.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

Kid lifted his face and immediately Liz could tell something was wrong, his eyes were duller and his face was paler than normal, something she didn't think was possible.

"Kid?"

She put her hand on his forehead, no doubt about it, he had a fever. He looked up at her, then did something Liz would never forget. He threw up on her. Liz was about to scream and yell with disgust, but then she saw Kid's eyes, he looked like a poor little deer stuck in the headlights of a car. She took a deep breath and patted his back,

"It's ok Kid, it's just a shirt and pants. You wait here and I'll get changed and get you some fresh sheets, and it seems like a bucket would be a good idea too."

She shut the blinds then left the room and quietly closed the door, and turned to see Patty standing there. "Oh my gosh sis is that?"

"Not now Patty, Look I need to change and throw these in the wash, why don't you go eat some breakfast? Kid isn't feeling too well today."

"Ok!"

Patty then ran downstairs. Liz changed out of her clothes, threw the old ones away and put on some clean ones, then went to retrieve the thermometer, fresh sheets, pillows, and some warm blankets, and of course a bucket, which she had to go downstairs for.

"Sis are we going to school?"

"No, Kid's really sick."

"He's gonna be ok right sis?"

"Of course he'll be fine it's just a bug." "

"Ok I'm going to make him a get well card with lots of giraffes!"

"Alright, but can you please try to keep it down?"

Patty nodded. Soon Liz had gathered everything she needed and walked into Kid's room, he glanced at her from the bed.

"Look I need to change the sheets so can you sit over there?" she asked, indicating the small black chairs Kid had placed around his room.

Kid nodded, and stood up, but wobbled and shook so bad that Liz wrapped him in a warm blanket and helped him over to one. Then she put the thermometer in his mouth while she changed the sheets, throwing them into the garbage bag. Then she placed the fresh clean ones symmetrically, although Kid seemed to be so out of it she could've cut half his hair off and he wouldn't have noticed.

"Alright that should do it."

She helped Kid back to bed, then read the thermometer.

"Well 102 is definitely a fever."

Kid let out another groan, Liz went to the bathroom, dampened a cloth, and went back to Kid placing it on his forehead, which did seem to relieve him somewhat as he drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you." she swear she heard him murmur, however that could've been her imagination.


	2. Taking Care of Kid

I do not own Soul Eater

Liz walked downstairs and sighed, watching Patty make her get well card. She wasn't sure how long she had been down there, but she screamed and spun around when an arm touched her shoulder.

"Kid what in the world are you doing out of bed?" asked Liz angrily, her hand feeling his warm forehead, but it didn't feel warmer than earlier.

"This is just going to make you more sick! Back to bed NOW!"

Liz looked at Kid, why the hell hadn't he answered her, was he sleepwalking or something? Suddenly he just fell, and thankfully Liz was there to catch him.

"Crap, you need to lose a few pounds." said Liz. "Why are you down here?"

"I wanted a glass of water." he said, then began coughing.

Liz felt all the anger rush out of her,

"I'm sorry Kid that I snapped, come on let's get you back to bed." she said, half carrying him and half letting him walk.

Soon they were in the dark young reaper's room. She helped Kid back in bed and placed a fresh wet cloth on Kid's forehead. he shuddered and suddenly bolted upright. Liz immediately grabbed the bucket and rubbed Kid's back as he threw up once again.

"Just take it easy." said Liz.

Suddenly the door opened and Patty came in.

"What's up?" Liz asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be with you two." she said sitting on the opposite side of Kid.

"I made you a card, with lots of giraffes." she said showing it to him.

Kid smiled, turned green, then vomited again, both sisters talked to him and rubbed his back. When he finished he laid down, Liz replaced the cloth, and the sisters sat with him. Calmly talking and reassuring him. A soft breathing told Liz he'd fallen back asleep again. Liz motioned to Patty and the two of them got out of the room.

"Hmm, think he'll be hungry when he wakes up?"

"I dunno sis, what do sick people eat?"

"Soup Patty, they eat soup."

"Then let's make soup!" said Patty.

"Alright let's see." said Liz as she and Patty headed downstairs.

"Kid's stomach is really sensitive, so I think just chicken broth with dry toast will be good."

Soon Patty and Liz were standing in the kitchen, some chicken broth from a can simmering on the stove, bread in the toaster. Liz and Patty left the room for a few minutes. Liz was exhausted, maybe if she closed her eyes for just a second. A loud sharp beeping blared in her ears, the fire alarm?

"Crap!" she yelled jumping up. how long had she been out? Patty was still out of it by her feet. She ran in the kitchen to find the stove top on fire.

"Crap!" she yelped, searching for the fire extinguisher.

"Big sis!" whined Patty.

"Duck!" came a familiar cry and both ducked as a white wave of foam washed over the flames.

Not only was the fire out, but Liz and Patty got covered in the stuff as well. Both turned to see Kid wielding a fire extinguisher and gasping from exhaustion.

"Kid!" yelled Liz as he started to black out and fell into Liz's arms.

He was still trembling with fever.

"Don't." he said quietly and Liz looked at him, he looked up with his yellow eyes. "Don't scare me like that again."

Liz carried him back up to bed, Patty followed with the toast. The rest of the night went on without a problem. The next morning Liz and Patty woke up, Liz went to go check on Kid, and became alarmed when she couldn't find him in his room. She ran downstairs to find him cooking.

"Kid." she said gasping.

He turned, "Oh good morning Liz, I made pancakes, you two hungry?"

"Yay pancakes!" cheered Patty.

"Are you feeling alright?" Liz asked putting her hand on his forehead, and finding it quite cool.

"Yeah." said Kid. "Yesterday made me realize how much I need you two, thanks." he said blushing.

Liz smiled.

"Anytime Kid, anytime."


	3. What's wrong now?

"Sis... sis!" came a worried voice, then a constant shaking.

"Mmm?" Liz woke up in the pitch blackness, it'd all been a dream? That meant Kid was still sick, just what she needed.

"Sis!" yelled Patty, making her nearly jump.

"What? And didn't I tell you to be quiet, Kid needs.""That's just it, I went to go check on him cause I couldn't sleep, and he's tossing and turning.""That's normal with a fever Patty, he's probably just having a nightmare.""But that's not it! When he rolls on his stomach he yelps and makes these weird little cries!"

Liz sat up in bed, on his stomach? Was it getting that bad?

"And he didn't eat the toast we brought him earlier."

Liz sighed and threw off her covers, deciding to check on Kid just so she could tell Patty he was ok. She walked down the hallway, Patty acting like a nervous dog, running ahead and turning her head back, as if Liz didn't already know the way to his room. When she entered she saw Kid, his eyes closed, and he was tossing and turning. She walked up to him and felt his forehead, still feverish."See it's just a night." She was cut off by a sharp yelp, and she turned to look at him, he was now on his stomach, and when he tried to roll off it caused him to yelp with pain. Liz was worried, this could not be good.

"What's wrong with him sis?" asked Patty.

"I don't know." said Liz as she flipped him over. She gently shook Kid and his amber eyes opened. "Look Kid, I need you to tell my where it hurts." Kid shivered, and began shaking so bad that Patty had to hold him down, not good, not good at all. She pulled out the thermometer and stuck it in his mouth, a silent few seconds, then she pulled it out and paled, it hadn't gotten better, it had skyrocketed, "104." she said in a whisper.

"That's really high sis.""I know." she said, then she felt a shaky hand grab her. She looked at Kid, and for the first time in her life he looked as scared as she was.

"My pelvis." he coughed out.

Liz looked confused she tuned to Patty, "Go call Shinigami, now!" she said as her sister ran off. Liz turned to Kid, whose face was twisted in agony. Soon the door crashed open, and Patty along with Shinigami and Stein came in. Stein immediately went to Kid and began examining him, while Liz and Patty told Shinigami everything that had happened. Stein frowned, then turned to Liz."What was his last temperature?""104." she answered.

He sighed, then rubbed his hand through his hair and tightened his bolt, then looked at Patty. "Go call an ambulance.""What an ambulance?" Liz said startled.

"But why?" asked Patty."Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" asked Shinigami.

Stein turned to them, "Look I am a doctor, and I'm pretty sure Kid has appendicitis."

Liz felt her mouth go dry. "Appendicitis?""Yes, it's when the appendix becomes infected and filled with pus, and if it's not taken care of quick enough it could result in death.""Kid could die?" Patty screeched, waking Kid up from his uneasy sleep and making him moan."Go now!" yelled Stein, and Patty raced off.

Liz took Kid's hand, promising it would be ok, Shinigami went and ruffled his son's sweat drenched bangs. Soon Patty ran back upstairs with two paramedics. Stein greeted them.

"I'm pretty sure he has appendicitis."Once they got him on the stretcher one of them took a look at him.

"I think it's ruptured."

Liz and Patty only stared as they took him away, Shinigami smacked both of them with a Shinigami chop. "You two, go with him! Watch over my son!" he yelled. Liz and Patty raced downstairs and jumped in the ambulance with Kid, he looked so horrible.

"You can't leave us." said Liz, tears beginning to drip from her eyes. "You just can't."

I do not own Soul Eater


	4. Waiting

Liz and Patty rode with Kid to the hospital to the ER wing, but when they took him in the girls weren't allowed to follow, instead they had to sit outside and answer a bunch of different questions on a sheet of paper. Liz felt the pencil start to bend under her clenching fingers. The questions were just pissing her off more and more. When he got the measles, mumps, chicken pox, if anything ran in their family, how was she supposed to know? Just as she was about to scream in frustration she heard sniffling and she turned, Patty was crying, Liz felt horrible, in all her rage at these stupid things that weren't going to help Kid, she'd forgotten that her sister had been right next to her. "Don't worry." Liz said, a fake smile on her face. "He's a Shinigami, a little thing like this couldn't hurt him. Plus shouldn't you be working?" she asked. Patty looked at her in confusion.

"Well he's going to need a get well card isn't he? And who do I know that makes great ones that make him smile with giraffes all over them?" Me!" said Patty happily, and she ran over to the little kids section the hospital had set up, just some coloring books, paper, crayons, and pencils, it'd be enough to keep her busy for a while.

"Excuse me, you're the partner of Death the Kid correct?" A fat doctor in a white coat with the most ugly glasses Liz had ever seen was talking to her, and he had a huge nose, and was that? Yes, there was a huge wart on the end of his nose, like wartzilla.

"How's Kid?" she asked, trying to ignore it, was that a hair she saw sticking out of the wart?

"Well, it appears he does have appendicitis." said the doctor, annoyed she guessed by the fact that he'd already been diagnosed with it. "He's been scheduled for immediate surgery."

"Can we see him?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, but in his condition we have to operate immediately, if anything happens I'll let you know." he said walking away from the stunned demon pistol.

"Liz! Patty!""Maka?" asked Liz as her friend burst through the entrance of the ER still in her pajamas, followed by Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star.

"Liz, we came as soon as we heard." said Tsubaki.

"But how did you?""Let's just say Shinigama has a way of getting news around." growled Black Star, waking up from a dream while sucking his thumb to see Shinigama watching him from the giant mirror in his room wasn't fun.

"How is he?" asked Soul.

"A doctor came out a while ago and talked to Sis."

Liz jumped, when had Patty come back?

"Yeah, doctor came out a while ago, he said it didn't look good." and tears came to her eyes. Maka and Tsubaki immediately began to comfort the two, while Black Star and Soul just stood around, thinking this was a girl thing.

Liz, Patty and the others spent most of the night in the ER, Patty had fallen asleep on her shoulder, Maka and Soul had dozed off, Tsubaki had just fallen asleep and Black Star had been snoring for about an hour now, and just as Liz was about to punch him in the face she saw a doctor walk out. Now ever since they'd gotten there her heart had fluttered whenever a doctor walked in, hoping they would tell her Kid was alright, but each went to another family, another person. She was getting sick of it. He looked at her, checked something in a file, then made a tiny motion with his finger, as though he wanted her to come alone. Carefully she eased her shoulder away from Patty without waking her up. She walked over to the doctor.

"Liz?" he asked calmly. he was different than the other one, nicer, kinder.

"How's Kid?" she asked, almost not wanting to hear the news."Well his appendix did rupture, which is why it was such a long surgery, but we're pretty sure we managed to drain out all the pus and remove the appendix. He's in the intensive care unit right now as all patients are after surgery, but as soon as he wakes up in about an hour you're welcome to go see him."

"He's ok." Liz said, unbelieving the words he'd just said. Kid was alright! Tears began to drip from her eyes once again, she couldn't how many times she'd cried that night. "Yes, but the thing is he's going to need to take it easy for a couple of weeks, he won't be allowed to leave the hospital for at least a week.""What about his fever?""That was due to the infection in his appendix, it's gone now."

Liz sighed, and for the first time that night smiled, Kid was ok.

I do not own Soul Eater. Yay for Dr. Wart! And I'm not sure if Black Star sucks his thumb when he sleeps, it just seemed like a Black Star thing.


	5. Visiting Hours

Liz looked at her sleeping friends and walked back over to them. Gently she shook Patty awake.

"Wha?" Patty asked, then jumped up, remembering where she was, which caused her to elbow Black Star, who jumped up causing Tsubaki to jump up and step on Soul's foot, which caused him to jerk his head up which slammed into Maka's. A group "Owwwwww." followed.

"How's Kid Sis?" asked Patty.

"He just get out of surgery, he's going to be fine." she said smiling.

"Oh thank goodness." said Maka with a huge smile. The boys whooped, which earned them both a Maka chop for two reasons, one it was like five in the morning, people were sleeping, and two because they were in a hospital.

"When can we see him?" asked Patty.

"In about an hour." said Liz.

"Oh no my card!" said Patty, "I have to finish it!"

"Thanks you guys." said Liz.

"No problem." said Soul, "It would've been completely un cool of us to leave you guys here alone."

The others nodded, and Liz realized what awesome friends they had. After waiting for about a half an hour, Patty came running over showing them her card. Even though they all though a kindergartner could've done better they smile and praise the card, making her blush.

"Oh wow we're still in our pajamas." said Tsubaki with a laugh.

"So what, when Kid sees my awesome pajamas he'll have to be impressed!" said Black Star.

That led everyone to laugh, just as the wart doctor appeared. Liz caught Tsubaki and Maka giving each other horrified looks, and the boys were trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Liz Thompson?" he asked. This guy had just talked to her a few hours ago, how could he not remember? Soon the other doctor Liz had actually liked walked in as well.

"Is everything ok?" asked Liz nervously, all the worst possible scenarios running through her head. The wart doctor let out a sigh, then handed the files over to the other doctor, then walked off."He's not much of a people person, but he is one of the best surgeons here." he said with a sigh."Excuse me, but is everything alright?" Tsubaki asked."Oh sorry about that." he said with a smile, "Liz good to see you again, I'm Dr. Masen, I'm going to be watching Kid's progress for the next couple of weeks, I just need to ask does he have any allergies to anything?" "No not that I know of why?" she asked nervously."Well I'm not sure if you know about his little obsession."

"Oh we know." said the group together.

"Well you see when he woke up he went a little insane, something about the medicine bottles not being symmetrical."

The group sighed."So we had to sedate him, but if you want to come see him you're more than welcome to."

"We'd like to." said Liz, the others nodded."Follow me." he said. Soon they were walking through the hospital, Patty was trying not look at all the other people, same as the others, but she couldn't help but point some out and whisper them to Liz. Maka and Soul walked side by side, flinching, and Liz immediately thought of how they'd been in a similar situation not too long ago."Maybe I should come and do community service here, I mean all these patients look like they could use some of Black Star's awesomeness.""I think that's the last thing they need." said Soul, which made the group giggle. Soon he lead them to a small room.

"He's right in there." he said calmly, then walked away. Liz opened the door, to see Kid fast asleep on a hospital bed, looking more peaceful than he had in days.

"Maybe we should just leave him." whispered Tsubaki, but at the sound of someone's voice his golden eyes opened.

"Hey guys." he said, his speech slurred. They all crowded around his bed. "Now that I'm here you should be feeling much better!" said Black Star.

"Thanks, I do." he said, and struggled to sit up. Liz and Maka helped him. "See my presence is the greatest medicine!" boasted Black Star. Liz looked around, and noticed a small tray filled with bottles of medication, was this what had driven Kid crazy? Out of habit she began fixing it.

"Thank you!" she heard Kid say desperately. "I tried to fix it myself, but they said something about my stitches coming out. Then when I told them that was nonsense they gave me some kind of shot in my arm." The group found themselves giggling.

"That's because you're supposed to be resting!" snapped Liz.

"But it's asymmetrical, it's garbage it's!" he was cut off as a sharp jab of pain went through his body. Immediately the others looked with alarm.

"Should I call the doctor?" she asked.

"No, no it's alright." said Kid quickly, it was lonely in this room, and if they called the doctor he'd have to go to sleep again, he hadn't heard their voices in so long, he wanted them all to stay.


	6. Don't Leave

It was now the middle of the day, Tsubaki, Soul, Black Star, and Maka had gone to school, after being convinced by Liz if anything happened to Kid they'd be the first ones to know. Liz and Patty were still with Kid, vowing not to leave until he left with them, which resulted in a promise from Maka and Tsubaki that when they came back later they'd bring Liz and Patty some fresh clothes, the girls were still in their pajamas.

"Kid look what I made for you!" said Patty showing him the card. "You made it for me?" he asked, then froze looking at the card, "Are there?""Yup, eight giraffes with eight spots each!"

Kid looked like he was about to cry and Liz shook her head, how did she not notice that?"What's wrong?" asked Patty, thinking she'd done something wrong, and was surprised when Kid reached over and gave her a hug, a quick one though because another painful jab went through his body, causing him to lay back down with a sharp gasp.

"Kid!" said Liz nervously, that'd been happening more and more often lately.

"It's ok, it's ok." he said, relaxing, "I just moved too." he was cut off once more by another spasm of pain, this time Liz hits one of the nurse call buttons. Soon a nurse walked in. "What's wrong?" she asked in a sort of steely, yet calm voice."He's been having pain and he keeps wincing." said nurse looked at kid and let out a tsk tsk sound."Kid, remember what we told you, if you're in pain we can make it go away.""No it's really not that bad." he said with a small smile, which turned to frown as another spasm occurred.

"Come on Kid, just take the pain killer, it'll make you feel better." said Liz.

"Please Kid." begged Patty. Kid looked from Liz to Patty, and knew if he didn't take it they would hold him down."Fine." he said annoyed, he really hoped it didn't make him go to sleep, he'd been away from his partners so long, theur voices were making him so happy.

"Alright, now you are going to feel a pinch." said the nurse as she pulled out a needle from a cabinet, then took one of the bottles Liz had rearranged and stuck the needle inside filling it with liquid. Kid looked away as he felt the needles sting, then he immediately felt drowsy, but it also felt nice, there wasn't pain.

"Better?" asked the nurse.

"I guess." said Kid, but it came out extremely slurred. She smiled and left the room. Liz put the medicine bottle back on it's spot on the tray.

"Hey Patty, I'm sure Kid wants to rest right now so maybe we should.""No!" Kid hissed loudly, even under the pain medication that was something they could understand.

"Please stay?" he asked, and Liz turned to him, and there it was again, the deer in the headlights look.

"Sis we can't leave him." whined Patty as she hugged Kid.

Suddenly Kid's eyes unfocused, the medication finally taking effect. He snuggled against Patty and fell asleep, making Patty almost burst into a fit of giggles.

Liz smiled, "We'll stay." carefully she got him off Patty and placed him back on the bed, then sat down next to his bed in one of the few chairs scattered across the room, thankfully they were either somewhat symmetrical, or Kid was too out of it to complain about them yet.


	7. Not The Best Idea

Later that night Liz and Patty had decided to run home, they hadn't showered since the morning Kid got sick, and they wanted to grab a couple of books for him, some drawing paper, something so that he wouldn't be bored. He'd finally noticed the chairs were asymmetrical, and hadn't stopped trying to get out of the bed until Liz had fixed it. Finally they were heading back in fresh clothes and a bag of stuff for Kid. When they got there however there was a bit of commotion around his room, Dr. Masen was at the door.

"What's going on?" Liz asked, worried.

"Oh hey Liz, nothing much, just a small reaction." said Dr. Masen, shaking his head. Liz and Patty had pushed themselves in, to see Kid hugging a nurse.

"What the?" Liz asked aloud, making Kid turned to her. "Oh hiya Liz!" he said his voice really slurred. "I was just telling this nurse here how much I like her symmetry, isn't that right?" he asked with a grin, the nurse gave the two a look as if to say how do you put with him?"What's wrong with him?" Liz asked."Well someone moved a chair and he freaked out, so his new nurse gave him a little too much of the medication we've been using to sedate him." said Dr. Masen.

"Kid?" Patty asked walking up to him. "Hiya Patty." he said giving her a huge hug. "I like new Kid!" she said hugging him back.

Liz sighed, "We can take it from here."

Soon the other doctors had left, leaving them alone, or so they thought.

"The Mighty Black Star is here!" came a loud voice.

"Not now." said Liz with a moan.

"Yaaay!" Kid cheered like a four year old, causing Black Star to look at him oddly.

"Hey Liz, Patty, Kid." said Maka, as she, Soul, and Tsubaki came in.

"Uhm what's with him?" asked Soul pointing at Kid. Liz turned to see him playing patty cake with Patty.

"Reaction to a sedative, he's completely out of it." said Liz.

"I'm not out of anything!" Kid declared, making everyone stare.

"Hey Maka, did I ever tell you how symmetrical you are?""Yes Kid, you have." said Maka with a smile.

"Ok good, I thought I didn't." said Kid, then returned to his and Patty's game.

"This isn't permanent is it?" asked Soul.

"I really hope not." said Liz.

"You know I never noticed how white this room was. White is really pretty, and it's the colors of so many things, like fluffy clouds, and bunnies, and marshmallows."

Kid continued on his list while everyone was giggled, "It's like he's a four year old."

"Poor Kid." said Tsubaki.

"That is just... wow." said Soul.

"Hey Kid... Let go!" they heard Black Star yell, which was almost drowned out by Patty's laughter. They all turned to see Kid hugging Black Star, "You know Black Star, you are a good friend." said Kid, "Not as beautiful as your partner, but a good friend." "Did you just call Tsubaki beautiful?" asked Soul.

Black Star was staring with a face nobody could comprehend. Kid looked up with a smile, "Yes, she's really pretty."

"That's it!" yelled Black Star, who know had to be restrained by Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Maka. "Do not hit on her!" "Black Star it's not his fault!" yelled Maka."Yeah dude, it's the medication!" yelled Soul.

"Please Black Star stop!" begged Tsubaki."I did something bad didn't I?" Kid asked, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry Black Star, I'm a bad friend! I don't deserve to be in your amazing presence! I'm just garbage!"

Black Star looked confused. "No dude, I'm sorry I overreacted. It's my fault, don't apologize."

Kid looked up, then looked at Liz, "I'm sleepy.""Then go to bed." said Liz settling him into the bed. "Liz?" "Yes?""You know, I've loved you since we met in Brooklyn."

The group fell silent as Kid fell asleep and looked at one another. Liz felt overjoyed, yet unsure, did Kid really love her? Or was it just the medicine?

I do not own Soul Eater


	8. How Could You Let This Happen?

(1 Week Later)

Kid glanced at his doctor, Dr. Wart as Liz called him behind his back.

"So you're saying if I can walk to the door to my room and back I can go home?"

"Yes, although you haven't been able to quite make it to the door yet." said the doctor with a laugh.

Jerk, Kid thought to himself, the pushed himself up and kicked his feet over the side of the bed. It had been a week since his surgery and it only hurt every now and then. His legs had gotten weak however, and they'd been making him walk short distances, usually halfway across the room then back. Usually everyone was there, cheering him on, praising him when he made it. He was lucky to be a Shinigami, most other people after their appendix ruptured would be in the hospital and unable to move for about two weeks. Right now school was going on and it was the first day Liz and Patty had gone back, after being reassured by Kid that he would be fine. He made his way to his feet and stood up, the first time he'd done this Patty and Liz had both had to support him, but he didn't need it anymore. He began walking, and as he reached the door his scar began to hurt, they'd said something about walking moved the pelvis in some way that would irritate his intestines. He grimaced and nearly fell against the door panting, he wanted to go home, wanted to be back in his symmetrical house and away from this evil doctor! He swore that this doctor messed up everything just to make it asymmetrical and have Kid go insane.

"Alright, that's enough." said the doctor with a sigh, putting down his files. "No I can do this!" Kid hissed. He turned and began walking back, each step hurt like crazy now, and he could hear the doctor gasp, prepare to eat your words, Kid thought smugly, when he felt something warm around his feet. He looked down and noticed a pool of blood on the floor. "Oh." he said, and then fell unconscious.

Liz was busy checkering her fingernails during Stein's lecture, while Patty made paper animals from pieces of paper in her notebook. Oddly enough it seemed like it had gone back to normal, even though Kid wasn't there, but he'd be soon, she'd overheard the doctors saying how a just a couple of more days until he could go home. Suddenly a phone began to ring. Liz smirked, waiting to see Sid punish whoever it was, then realized it was her own phone. "Liz?" asked Sid with an eyebrow raised. "Sor." she started when she noticed the caller id, the hospital.

"Excuse me sir but can I take this, it's an emergency." said Liz, by now the entire class was watching.

"If it's that much of an emergency then take the call at your seat." said Sid, expecting it to be some kind of dress back order or something. He knew about Kid, but Liz had never said where the call was from.

"Hello?" she asked pressing the talk button.

"Miss Thompson! Finally we were able to reach you!" came Dr. Masen's voice filled with relief

"Why what happened?" asked Liz nervously.

"Well you see, the doctor you call Dr. Wart I believe Kid told me it was?" Liz blushed with embarrassment. "Well he wanted to push Kid a little bit, so without anyone's knowledge he told Kid that he could go home if he was able to make it to the door and back, apparently the strain was too great and his surgery wound reopened, but we managed..."

"YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!" Liz screamed, causing everyone to jump.

"Miss Thompson, please.""Don't Miss Thompson me, Kid could've died! Of all the stupid idiotic things I've heard of! That's it, we're coming to get him!"

"Excuse me Mrs. Thompson, but he just got out of surgery it'd be very dangerous to move him!"

"Do I sound like I care, and besides I think Shinigami would love to hear how you idiots almost murdered his son!" she hung up after that. "Sis what?" Patty started."That idiot doctor caused Kid to actually reopen his cut!" said Liz angrily as she exited the classroom, followed by not only Patty, but Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star. Soon they were in Shinigami's room, and after a very angered explanation from Liz he disappeared from his mirror. He returned a few minutes later.

"I've had it arranged so he'll be spending the rest of his recovery time at home, Liz and Patty I'll need you two to take extra good care of him.""And we'll help out however was can." said Maka.

"Yeah, but first." said Black Star with an evil glance at Soul, "I think it's time someone got a beating."

I do not own Soul Eater, Dr. Wart is gonna get it!


	9. Again?

Liz looked at poor Kid laying on his bed, he looked even paler than usual, although she wasn't sure how that was possible. Maka was in the room with her, Tsubaki was entertaining Patty downstairs, Soul and Black Star had disappeared a while ago. Kid had been tossing and turning in his sleep, and Liz was worried.

"You know, Kid looks like Patty when she doesn't have her stuffed giraffe." said Liz.

"Does he sleep with a stuffed animal?" asked Maka.

"Not that I knew." said Liz with a shrug as she and Maka began looking around the room.

"No way." said Maka, Liz turned to her to see her holding a stuffed, was that a cow? "A cow?" Liz asked confused, it was an old worn cow much like Patty's giraffe.

"What're you doing with Mr. Milky?" came a voice, and they turned to see Kid with a big grin on his face, great they'd given him the stuff to make him go crazy again.

"Mr. Milky?" Maka asked confused, then handed Kid the cow. Kid squealed like a little child and began hugging the cow.

"I missed Mr. Milky." said Kid, "Did you miss me?" he asked looking at the cow. "He's up?" came Tsubaki's voice from the door way.

"Yup, come on in."Patty and Tsubaki came in, Patty holding her stuffed giraffe.

"Sis why does Kid have a cow?""He has a name you know, and it's Mr. Milky." said Kid with a huff.

Tsubaki gave Liz a look, "Pain killer." she said, and Tsubaki shook her head.

"Kid can Mr. Milky be friends with Spots?" asked Patty holding up her giraffe.

"Sure!" said Kid happily, Patty squealed and jumped on the bed with Kid. The two began playing with the stuffed animals."You know, if Soul and Black Star were here they'd never let him live it down." said Maka.

"It's a good thing they're not." agreed Liz.

"Owww." Kid said suddenly, causing everyone to turn with alarm, his hand was on his scar.

"Kid what's wrong?" asked Liz.

"It hurts." he said quietly.

"Your scar?" asked Maka nervously.

Kid froze, then winced, and soon tears came to his eyes. "It hurts, it hurts, make it stop!""Sis what's wrong with him?" cried Patty.

"I don't know." said Liz nervously, Tsubaki and Maka were alarmed.

"Make it stop!" Kid began to shriek, this was impossible, there was no way he could be in this much pain. Liz had no clue what to do, now way was he going back to that hospital, so what should she do? She suddenly hugged him, not too tight, whispering soothing words into his ear. Kid's body relaxed, and he began to cry into her shoulder.

"It hurt." he said, "But you made it better."Liz froze, she'd made it better? Now that was weird."You won't leave will you?" he asked nervously.

"No no I'll stay." she promised.

"That's what you said before." said Kid quietly, "And you left."Liz looked really confused. "No I didn't I've always been here.""Liz, what if Kid's hallucinating?" Tsubaki asked, that was possible, considering how dopey he'd been earlier.

"Yes you did." said Kid, "And dad wouldn't tell me why."At that everyone went quiet.

"Promise you won't leave me." he said closing his eyes. "Mom."

I do not own Soul Eater, poor Kid!


	10. How Are You Feeling?

Kid heard voices, then opened his eyes. He was home! In his own room! Finally! But he hadn't made it to the bed. He'd passed out, and all that blood. He shuddered. "Kid you're up!" Patty said happily, and Kid noticed she was sitting on his bed bouncing around.

"Patty." he said sweetly.

"Yeah?""DOES MY BED LOOK LIKE A TRAMPOLINE TO YOU?" he yelled, then winced and fell back on his pillow.

"Sounds like somebody's up." said Liz as she came in, Tsubaki and Maka had left a little while ago to find Soul and Black Star.

"What happened?" he asked confused. "I mean why am I home?""We brought you here." said Liz, "You don't remember?" Kid looked confused.

"I remember blood."

"When you walked too much you caused your surgery cut to open back up, even if you are a Shinigami you shouldn't be pushing yourself like that, I mean when the hospital called during school I thought they were going to tell me you were dead!" she felt tears fall out of her eyes. "Great now I'm crying again."

"It's ok Big Sis!" said Patty, "Now we're all back together again, like a big family!"Kid was speechless, the two had worried this much about him?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Is it ok if we come in?" came Tsubaki's voice.

"Yeah, come on in." said Patty. The group of four entered the room.

"Hey Kid how're you feeling?" asked Maka looking at him.

"Much better now that I'm out of that asymmetrical prison." said Kid with a smile.

"And you won't have to worry about that doctor ever again, how dare he hurt the friend of the great Black Star!"

"Yeah it was totally un cool of him to do what he did." said Soul.

Kid shuddered thinking of what they could've possibly done to he doctor.

"You two didn't kill him did you?" asked Liz.

"Nah just roughed him up a bit, threw him out a window." said Black Star.

Kid snickered, and then began laughing, which was joined by everyone else except for Black Star who just stood looking confused.

"Oww." Kid moaned putting his hand on his newly stitched scar.

"You ok?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, stupid asymmetric scar." Kid muttered under his breath.

"Well we're going to head home, it's late." said Maka, "And besides Kid needs his rest." The others nodded, and said their goodbyes, leaving Kid, Patty, and Liz alone in the room. A loud growl echoed through the room causing them all to jump. "Kid when's the last time you ate?" Liz asked.

"Uhmm, very good question, they told me I wasn't allowed to eat solids for a while because of that IV thing, ugh it was garbage I felt so disgusted with it! Only one arm had an IV, it made me so asymmetrical!"

Liz and Patty found themselves smiling, "So think you could handle something solid?" asked Patty.

Kid shrugged, "Well I'm guessing we're going to find out huh?"

Liz smiled, then went downstairs. She'd done some research on what he could possibly eat, and most people had said soft foods, so she and Patty had run out and bought some groceries. She walked upstairs with a container of applesauce and some jello, which Patty had made, and made a huge mess in the kitchen. She was happy Kid wasn't allowed downstairs yet to see it. Patty met her at the door with a bucket, just in case he couldn't handle it.

"Alright Kid open wide!" said Patty holding a spoonful of applesauce out to him.

"Patty I am not an invalid, I can feed my." he was cut off as Patty jammed the spoon in his mouth, nearly choking him, he swallowed, and began coughing, which in turn caused some pain, but only a small amount. "Aww come on Kid, it's like feeding a baby!" said Patty. Liz was trying so hard not to laugh at Kid's expression. "Oh come on Kid you now how she gets." said Liz, and Kid gave her a look that said thanks for helping.

Kid sighed, "Fine, just don't shove it down my throat next time."

In time the food managed to be eaten and it was quiet once more. Kid felt sick, maybe that had been too much, it hadn't felt like it, but now it felt as though it might make a reappearance very soon.

"So Kid, you don't remember anything about what happened other than your cut reopening?" "No, why should I?"

"No, it was nothing." said Liz with a smile, but inside she was wondering, how long had Kid been having dreams for his mother?


	11. What Did You Dream?

_Outside the DWMA infirmary, a young woman races through the halls, then pounds on the door, an angry Stein walks out, then stops at the sight of her._

_"Where is he? Where is he!" a hysterical woman shrieks, sobbing like crazy."It's ok, the surgery was a success." said Stein calmly, "He's going to be fine.""He shouldn't have been out there in the first place, he's so young! He promised he'd wait until he was older! He's only eight!""But he is a Shinigami, it's his..""I DON'T CARE!"_

_"Mom?" Kid asks calmly, he's wanted to hear her voice for so long. The woman pushes past Stein and freezes, her son bandaged from his hips to his chest."What happened to him?" "It's ok Mom I'm fine!" Kid said enthusiastically. "I broke a couple of ribs and fractured my pelvis, but Mom you should meet my partners!""Partners?" she asks stunned."Yeah Liz and Patty! They're awesome! We're going to make the best team ever! Watch, we'll be even better than Dad!" _

_The woman freezes, then begins sobbing once more. "Mom?" Kid asked. then she runs out of the room._

_"MOM!" Kid screamed._

_"Kid! Yo Kid wake up!" Soul yelled as he shook Kid's arm. Kid's eyes opened and he bolted up gasping, then clutching his scar, he'd moved way too fast. "Dude are you alright?" Soul asked nervously, Kid was drenched in sweat, Soul had been sent upstairs to wake Kid up for breakfast and had seen him violently shaking in his bed. _

_"Yeah I'm fine." said Kid, "Just... Just a nightmare."Suddenly they heard quick footsteps running up the stairs and the door burst open._

_"Soul is everything alright?" Maka asked nervously, the others were right behind her._

_"Yeah, everything's fine." said Soul, although he was trying to calm his own racing heart."I just had a nightmare." said Kid blushing a little bit. _

_"Don't scare us like that." said Maka._

_"Oh Kid's up, let the great Black Star's smile fill him with rejuvenation!" yelled Black Star._

_"Hold on he needs to eat first." squealed Patty, worming her way into the room with a tray of breakfast. Kid grimaced when he saw lumpy oatmeal._

_"Patty, what is that?" he asked._

_"Oatmeal! Tsubaki helped me make it!" said Patty. "Now open wide.""Patty what did I tell you." but once again he was cut off by a spoon jamming him in the throat."STOP DOING THAT!"_

_Suddenly the doorbell rang. _

_"I'll get it!" offered Tsubaki as she walked down the stairs."Probably just Shinigami coming to see his son again." said Liz with a smile."Father's been here?" asked Kid._

_"Yeah, but usually when you're out cold." said Soul._

_They heard a set of footsteps coming up the stairs. Tsubaki peeked her head in the door. "Uhm Kid, this woman says she knows you." said Tsubaki, and a woman walked in the doorway._

_Kid froze, he would know her anywhere, her long black hair, the symmetrical style of her clothing, and of course her eyes, pale and yellow like his."Kid." she said looking at him._

_"Mother." he whispered back. "Mother?" the group yelled out._


	12. How Could She Be Back?

"Let's give them some time." said Maka pushing everyone except for Liz, Kid, and Patty out. The woman stared at Kid in the bed.

"What did you do?" she asked coldly.

"Huh?" Kid asked, the smile still on his face.

"I said what did you do?" she screamed, and before anyone could even thing she had grabbed Kid by his shoulders and was shaking him, hard.

"Oww Mom that hurts! Stop!" Kid whined, but the woman didn't seem to be listening. Her eyes were wide open but it was as if she couldn't see him. "Hey let go of him!" yelled Patty, trying to fight her off.

"What have you done to my baby!" she screamed, suddenly she let go and spun around, her eyes settling on Liz. "You." she said with a hiss, and Liz only had time to blink.

SLAP!

Liz's eyes were wide open, the right side of her face was burning. "Sis!" cried Patty who had run to her side.

"Mom!" said Kid, frozen, everyone's eyes were now glued on the woman.

"I didn't want this for you! You said this girl would protect you! How is this protecting you? Your father told me not to come, but I had to, if you had been with me this would have never happened! I would have taken better care of you!"

Liz felt tears come to her eyes, was this woman saying she hadn't taken care of Kid? How could she? Liz had been the one to rub Kid's back when he vomited, who stayed up all night to wait for him to come out of the operating room, who pulled him out of the hospital when those idiot doctors had messed up. Kid's mom glared at her, "From now on you will stay away from my son do you hear me? I don't want to see you even close to him!" Patty looked up at the woman angrily. "And you, you overactive kindergartener, I'm sure you made everything easier! Stupid girls."

Liz and Patty had begun crying now, tears streamed down her face.

"Apologize."

Kid's mom turned to him. "What?" asked his mom surprised.

"Apologize to Liz right now." he said, his yellow eyes glaring angrily at her. "You may be my mother, but nobody, and I repeat nobody ever talks to Liz or Patty that way! They're my weapon partners!"

"But they could barely protected you! Look at yourself!"

"What happened wasn't anyone's fault and could have happened to anyone." said Kid, "Now I want you out."

Kid's mom stared, the most astounded look on her face, "Excuse me?""If you think you're a welcome guest in my house after that then you're wrong." said Kid, getting up out of bed.

"Kid!" said Liz and Patty nervously, but he held up a hand to make them stop. He grimaced and walked over to his mom. He stood in front of her and glared at her.

"Get out."

His mother stiffened, then tears came to my eyes. "I can't believe this, my own son." she walked out the room, they heard the soft footsteps, then the door slamming."Nghh." Kid grunted, nearly falling over, but Liz was there to catch him. "Kid!" she cried, but he smiled, "It's ok, I just need help getting back to bed."

Soon they heard footsteps, and the others entered, Soul and Black Star helped her get Kid back to bed. "What happened?" asked Maka, "Your eyes are all red.""Let's not talk about it." said Patty, and the others stopped all questions.

"Thanks for that." said Liz as she laid him back down.

"It's nothing, after all I love you." said Kid, everyone was quiet, and Liz looked into his eyes, filled with what seemed to be an endless amount of happiness. "I love you to." she said, leaning over and kissing him.

Kid's mother stormed out of the house angrily."He didn't listen, what did I say?" came a voice. She turned to see a doctor with his hands in his pockets laughing.

"Quiet." she hissed at him, making him laugh.

"Oh come on, don't mess up our wavelengths." said the doctor with a grin, "After all, it's not over just yet."Kid's mom smiled, "No, it's not, and he will pay."

They both laughed, the doctor's wart glistened in the moonlight.

I do not own Soul Eater. GASP! The almighty return of Dr. Wart!


	13. A Visitor

"Kid and Sis sitting in a tree K-I-S-S!" "Patty quiet!" snapped Liz as she looked in to Kid's room, no he was still asleep, that was good. Ever since their moment yesterday Patty hadn't shut up about it, and it was a little annoying. Everyone else had left soon after that, it was a school night after all.

"Hey Sis can we make Kid breakfast? I think we should try giving him something a little more solid today."

Liz nodded, Kid had been complaining about his jello, applesauce, other soft stuff, I mean had hadn't eaten anything but that for three days straight.

"So Sis what're you going to make for your boyfriend?" asked Patty with a smirk, which earned her a light smack on the head from her sister. Both went downstairs.

Kid woke up a few minutes later and let out a loud yawn, then rubbed his eyes. He nose twitched at the smell of something cooking, wow this brought back memories, although hopefully this time it didn't catch on fire. Whatever it was it actually smelled good and his stomach growled. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he remembered his confession to Liz, after all these years he had finally told her, and they'd kissed! Absolutely nothing could have ruined it, even Black Star had kept his big mouth shut for once.

"So you're finally awake?" came a voice, and Kid turned. No, it couldn't be, how had he gotten into their house? Dr. Wart stood in the shadows, glaring at him. Suddenly the doctor moved forward, placing a thick piece of tape over Kid's mouth. "Can't have you ruining everything now can I?" he asked with a laugh, Kid was trying to pull of the tape, and tears were beginning to run down his face, what did he do?"After your little stunt at the hospital I got fired, go figure, but you know there's plenty of jobs out there for meisters like me."

Kid stared, this guy was a meister? He felt Dr. Wart bind his hands together, what was he planning?

"But this is more of a personal favor for an old friend of mine." He pulled out a small vile of something and a syringe. Kid paled at the sight of it. He noticed Kid's stare, "Don't worry it won't kill you." He grabbed Kid's arm, Kid squirmed, but the movement and stress was causing his scar to hurt like crazy. "Now hold still." he said with a slight grin, positioning the needle. Kid closed his eyes.

"Black Star's Big Wave!" came a cry, and Dr. Wart gasped with pain, and was thrown to the side of the room, oddly enough the side with the window, which he smashed through. Black Star stood up glaring at the window. Kid didn't think he'd ever been more happy to see his friend.

"You ok?" Black Star asked, Kid nodded. Suddenly Black Star grabbed the tape and yanked it off, which if you've never had this happen to you, hurts like crazy. He squealed with pain, just as the others raced into the room.

"Black Star what did you do!" Tsubaki yelled.

"No, he saved me." said Kid with a smile, making everyone look confused. Kid told everyone what had happened, and how Black Star had saved the day.

"Yeah, cause I'm awesome, and I will surpass God, but we all knew that." said Black Star.

"Uhm can someone help me with these?" Kid asked, looking at his shoulders. Maka went behind him and began untying his hands, and when they were free Kid sighed in relief.

"But what did he want with you?" Soul asked.

"All he said was I'm doing a favor for an old friend." said Kid, "And he said he was a meister."

At that everyone froze, if he was a meister, than who was his weapon?"Alright Kid, get up." said Liz, everyone turned startled.

"Wha?" Kid asked.

"Well you're not staying in here that's for sure, I mean there's glass on the floor, and thanks to Black Star's quick thinking, we now have a gaping hole for a window."

Black Star snickered."Then where am I going?""My room."When everyone gave her weird glances she lost it.

"What I can spend a few nights on the couch.

Kid's nose twitched, and he started laughing. Everyone turned to him. "Please tell me you guys turned off the stove." With that everyone paled and ran downstairs except for Liz.

"Come on." she said, ready to help him. "You two aren't going anywhere." came a voice, and Liz felt something hard hit her on the back of the head.

"LIZ!" she heard Kid scream, then blackness.


	14. Where Is He?

"Sis! Sis! Wake up!"

Liz groaned loudly and opened her eyes to see bright blue eyes staring at her. She screamed and sat up quickly, causing Patty to fall over, then start giggling. "What happened?"

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us." came Maka's voice and Liz sat up, they were in Kid's room. "Where's Kid?" Liz asked, everyone looked at her.

"He's gone." whispered Tsubaki.

"Gone?" Liz asked, repeating the words, no he couldn't be. "We found you in here with that impressive bump on your head." said Soul.

"I don't know, all I remember is being hit in the head." said Liz, then she jumped out of bed. "We have to go find him now!"

"But Liz your head." said Tsubaki.

"I'm fine!" said Liz, already halfway out the door, "Well come on, we've got to save Kid!"

Soon everyone was outside, searching for anything that would lead them to Kid. So far, nothing had come up. "Sis, what if we never find him?" asked Patty, she and Liz had begun to search the desert outside of Death City, everyone else was still checking there.

"We will Patty, we have to." said Liz.

"Liz, I... I think I found something." Patty said in a petrified tone. Liz ran over and gasped. There lying on the sand was one of Kid's rings, something he never left home without, and to make matters worse there were dark marks in the sand around it, was it blood?

"Well this only means we're getting closer." said Liz, "Don't worry we'll save him."

They kept walking, Patty was complaining, and Liz was about to yell at her, when they both noticed something odd, a house in the middle of the desert. The lights were on, and if they listened closely they could hear screaming, and their hearts broke when they recognized the voice, Kid's. Both sprinted towards the house and Patty kicked the door down, actually impressing her sister, she had no idea Patty was capable of doing that. They found themselves in what sort of looked like a living room.

"What are they doing here?" Kid's mother hissed loudly, she was hovering over something on the couch. Liz got a look of what was on the couch and froze, Kid's pale body lay on the couch, his eyes were closed and blood was running down his sides. "KID!" Liz screamed, trying to run to him, but was stopped by Wart. "Let go, let me go! Kid!" she screamed, tears running down her face, her hands flying up and scratching Wart in the face, causing him to howl with pain and let her pass. "Patty!" she yelled.

"No worries Sis I got him, you take care of Kid!" she yelled as Wart glared at her.

"Get away from him!" yelled Kid's mother getting into a defensive stance in front of Kid."You think this helped him?" Liz screamed back, "Look at what you've done to him!" Kid's mom glared, "Well that's his fault, he doesn't understand how much happier he'll be!" Liz glared, "Do you even care what he wants?"

Kid's mom shook her head, "It doesn't matter, I'll keep him safe, forever."

Kid let out a loud groan, making them both jump.

"Kid don't worry, mom's here." said Kid's mom, placing her hands on her son's flushed face. "Don't try to talk.""Get away from him!" Liz screamed, tackling Kid's mom to the ground. Soon it became a catfight, both of them scratching and clawing and pulling at one another's hair.

"You idiot!" yelled Wart. "You're a weapon! Stop fighting like an idiot!"

Kid's mom glared at Wart, then smirked at Liz, kicking her off.

"It's over." she said sweetly, and suddenly her hand became a knife. "Only one hit." she said diving at Liz, causing Patty to scream. Liz closed her eyes waiting for the pain. "NOOOO!" came Kid's mom's anguished cry and she opened her eyes. Kid's eyes were wide open, the knife had gone through his chest, he'd protected her? "Kid!" she screamed, catching him as his body slipped of the knife. Kid's mom only stared in horror. His eyes were closed.

"Liz, Patty!" came a voice as suddenly Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki slammed through the doorway. Wart glared, "Alright let's go!" he yelled. H e turned in confusion to Kid's mom, "Why won't you transform?" he screamed. I... I killed my own son." she said quietly, sinking to her knees.

Liz was sobbing over Kid's body, when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Come on Liz, we've got to get him to the hospital!" said Maka. Liz nodded, and pulled her meister over her back piggy back style.

"Don't go." she whispered, feeling his faint heartbeat on her back.


	15. Is He Going To Live?

For the second time this month Liz sat sobbing outside in the emergency room. Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty tried to comfort her, but it was hard when they were crying too. Kid had been in surgery for over four hours. It wasn't looking good for him, not at all. Shinigami had come in, and was quietly sitting in a corner, along with Spirit and Stein, then to their confusion walked out. A doctor walked in, looked around, then walked over to them."Death the Kid's weapons and friends?" he asked, they all nodded.

"We've done everything we could, but it isn't looking good, he lost lots of blood, the blade pierced very close to the heart. We managed to close that and the reopened wound from his surgery a few weeks ago, but

he hasn't regained consciousness since he came out of surgery, you can come see him." said the doctor. Liz felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Maka and the others looking at her.

"Go, you and Patty go, we'll be waiting out here." said Maka. Liz nodded, and followed the doctor, this time it was quiet. He took them to a very small room.

"He's in there." said the doctor, then he left.

Liz put her hand on the knob, unwilling to turn it. "Sis." said Patty, her hand went around Liz's. Liz nodded and opened the door.

Kid was laying on a bed, his chest and lower body bandaged. Dozens of machines were hooked up to him, making an annoying beeping noise. Liz felt Patty begin to cry next to her, and she couldn't control her tears either. Both walked up to the bed.

"Hey Kid." Patty whispered, putting her hand on one of his arms.

Liz looked at him. "You promised." she said quietly, tears falling down her eyes and memories began flooding her head, their first mission, birthdays, holidays, and of course meeting their new friends. "You can't leave." she said, "Please, we still need you. Please Kid open your eyes." but his eyes remained closed.

"Sis." said Patty, and she turned to her sister whose face was drenched with tears.

"I can't see him like this." said Patty.

Liz was full of understanding, "Of course, come on, we can go." Although that was truly the last thing she wanted to do.

"Liz." came a hiss, both sisters were startled and nearly screamed, or at least Liz did.

"Patty." the voice had a harder time saying her sister's name, probably because it was longer. Both turned, their hearts lifting, hoping the voice they heard hadn't been their imagination. Kid was struggling to sit up, both sister rushed to his side, pushing him back down on the bed.

"Kid." said Liz, tears flowing down her face. Patty was hugging him, making him wince, but still smile. "Well now I'm officially positive my mother is a psychopath." said Kid with a smile, which turned to a frown as he moaned with pain. Liz pressed the nurse call button, sending a startled nurse in. When she saw Kid was awake she ran out of the room, a few seconds later she came back, followed by a new doctor, if Dr. Masen had come in Liz would've probably had a breakdown.

"This is... it's incredible." he said looking at Kid. He then checked the charts and pulled out a bottle of something, then injected it into one of Kid's IV drips. Immediately Kid's golden eyes drooped.

"This stuff is pretty strong so he should be out for a few hours, you don't need to stay, we'll call you if anything happens." said the doctor.

Liz was about to say something, when a something grabbed her wrist, she turned to see Kid, not only holding onto her, but Patty as well. "Don't go." he said, although it was slurred due to the medication."We're staying." she promised, making the doctor shrug his shoulders and leave.

Kid and Patty sat next to Kid, each holding a hand.

"Promise you won't leave?" he asked, trying hard to get each word out.

"We promise." said Liz leaning forward and kissing him on the lips, Kid smiled, then fell asleep.


	16. We'll Always Be Here For You

When Kid woke up again the pain was much less severe. He smiled to see his partners both sitting beside him, and then noticed the figure in the shadows. "Oh hey Dad." said Kid in a whisper, trying not to wake his weapon partners up.

"Good morning son." said Shinigami, floating over to his son's bed. (Yes I said floating, I've never seen him walk before and I have no idea if he even has feet.) "How are you feeling?""As ok as I could feel." said Kid, trying to sit up, but only feeling pain so he laid back down.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of here in a few weeks, you're a Shinigami after all." said Shinigami, but then his voice turned serious. "Kid, please never do that to me again, I was so positive I'd have to collect my own son's soul."

Kid froze, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry father, but I can't promise that, it's my job as a Shinigami. Plus I could never leave these two." he said looking at his weapons.

Shinigami smiled, "I'm starting to sound like what your mother wanted huh?"

Kid nodded, "It's my life dad, and I'll choose how to live it."Shinigami nodded, "A good answer son, now we've kept your friends back so you could sleep for the night, feel like seeing them?" "Yes." said Kid, it was as if he'd been sick again, he missed their voices.

Shinigami left and Kid nudged Liz and Patty.

"Good morning!" chirped Patty loudly, and Liz let out a loud yawn.

"It looks like the others are coming to visit." said Kid with a smile.

"Perfect." said Liz, just as Black Star smashed through the door.

"Wow you look really beat up." said Black Star staring as the others walked in.

"Oh yes and you always look so beautiful." said Liz sarcastically, making everyone laugh.

"So you're going to be ok, right?" asked Maka, she was used to this pain, thinking someone would be dead.

"Absolutely fine, father said I'd be out in a few weeks." said Kid with a big grin.

"Awesome then I can beat you in basketball!" cheered Soul.

"No way I lost last time." said Kid with a shudder, remembering the punishment, let Black Star cut his hair. He'd locked himself in his room for weeks.

"Don't worry Kid I'll be on your team this time." Black Star promised.

"No fair!" said Tsubaki and Soul together, since the three were usually on the same team.

Kid laughed, then grimaced and made a mental note to himself, do not laugh. "Come on guys, Kid needs his rest, and I think we've given the other patients enough of a headache as it is." said Maka.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Black Star.

"Dude, when they wouldn't let us see Kid you screamed how dare you deny the great Black Star the right of seeing his friend like 50 times." said Soul with a snicker.

The group left with Black Star arguing, leaving Kid, Liz, and Patty alone.

"So what do you think happened to Wart and your mom?" asked Patty.

"I don't know, and I don't ever want to know." said Kid with a shudder.

Patty kissed him on the cheek, making him look up in surprise. "Thanks for saving Sis." said Patty, a genuine smile on her face, "I don't know what I'd do without her, but don't almost die next time, she went a bit crazy." which earned her a light smack on the head from Liz. "Oww Sis!" whined Patty, making the three laugh.

Kid looked at Liz, "You worried that much?"

"Of course Kid, as I said, I love you." she said, "And I meant that, with every bit of my heart."

Kid felt his face heat up.

"Someone's blushing!" said Patty, earning her a glare from Kid.

Liz laughed, and soon Patty and Kid had joined in, they were together and that was all that mattered.

I just wanted to thank all the awesome people who read and reviewed this story, you guys are AWESOME! I had tons of fun writing this, but sadly all the best stories must come to an end. The next chapter will be an epilogue. I've started a new series about Soul Eater and And Then There Were None, it won't be as awesome as this one, but still. Alright, thanks again for reading!


	17. Happily Ever After, Or Not

Something was wrong, Liz could feel it. The doctors hadn't allowed anyone to see Kid for the past few hours, saying they were running tests and such. Patty was kicking her feet against the chair, humming a little song to herself, the others were situated in seats close to the two. A doctor motioned to her, she stood up calmly and walked over. "Hey what's going on?" she asked confused. The doctor looked at the clipboard, not making eye contact, something was definitely wrong.

"Well, it appears Kid developed an infection overnight, he had a fever when we checked in on him this morning, which kept raising as the day progressed."

Liz felt nervous."I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do." he said, an with that he held something out to her, two rings with skulls on them, the ones Kid never took off. "He's gone?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." said the doctor.

Liz didn't do anything at first, then just dropped to her knees and screamed, a scream that sounded more like an animal than anything. Suddenly she heard footsteps and she knew her friends were there, the docotr only looked sympathetic. It couldn't be, her Kid was gone truly gone?

Liz bolted up in bed, gasping for her breath. She checked the clock, sometime around two in the morning. She turned and noticed Patty's sleeping form, and her nervousness began to decrease. Had she dreamed everything up? She crept out of bed and walked toward her miester's room. She opens the door it was dark, like always, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She saw a tiny lump curled up in the bed, and she watched as the covers rose and fell with each breath. He was alive, she felt tears running down her face, crap. She wipes them off then heads downstairs. She sits at the counter in their kitchen, unsure of what to do, she can't go back to sleep, the tears won't let her, and they're falling even more quickly now, but they were tears of happiness. It meant that everything was ok, Kid was fine, but still the sinking feeling in her stomach, the realization that he was dead, it was just too real to think about.

"Couldn't sleep?" came a soft voice, and she turned to see Kid in the doorway. His yellow eyes suddenly fill with worry."Liz, what's wrong? Are you sick? Did something happen with Patty?" he asks walking up to her. She looks at him, then throws her arms around him and sobs. "I had a dream." she said, wondering if he could even understand her. "You got sick, and then you... you.." she said, a new wave of tears starting to overflow."But you know, there is one good thing about nightmares like that." he said, and she looked up at him. "You always wake up and realize it isn't real, I'm right here Liz, and I'm not going anywhere."

Liz wiped her tears on her sleeves, Kid's pajama top was already soaked. "Well it looks like I won't need to wash this shirt for a while." he said with a laugh. Liz giggled.

"Kid, you know I want to tell you something." she said quietly, and he looked at her.

"I really love you, I mean when the worst happened in my dream, it was like the end of the world, I don't want that to happen." she said, "I want us to be happy together."

Kid was quiet, then a smile formed on his face, "I love you too Liz." and he kissed her. "How about we spend tonight on the couch?" he offered, and Liz nodded. Both walked over, and Kid began to flick through the channels while Liz fell asleep on his lap. Kid smiled, kissing her on the forehead. Unknown to both of them Patty was watching from the top of the stairs, "About time." she said to herself, then walked back to her room.

Thanks to all the readers who read and reviewed! It was absolutely awesome and I had alot of fun writing this, and I really like reading what you guys thought. I now have a Soul x Maka story up, and I would appreciate some ideas on a Black Star x Tsubaki, I have none for the two of them. Anyway thanks for reading, you guys are once again AWESOME.


End file.
